


Little hobbit girl

by BlueCat1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Sad, Short One Shot, Sibling Death, not sure if this is any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCat1/pseuds/BlueCat1
Summary: Bilbo's sister and Kili's lover sacrifices herself for Thorin.No idea how to do summaries :-(





	Little hobbit girl

Belle and Thorin stood side by side as they watched Azog float just under the surface of ice they stood on. Suddenly the blue eyed white orc opened his eyes and his sword started to brake the layer of ice, without hesitation the small hobbit pushed Thorin to the side and let out a scream of pain as the blade pieced her stomach. Thorin let out a yell and hacked down the orc and plunged orcist into Azogs heart.

“Belle!” he knelt by her, “you stupid girl what were you thinking? Your brother needs you, Kili needs you” he picked her up and mounted on of the large armoured mountain goats that hadn't run off, he urged the creature to go faster and soon they were at on of the many healing tents.

“Thorin whose in there?” Thorin and Dwalin glanced up at Fili as they left the tent.

“Get your brother” Dwalin said with a sad look in his eyes, Fili ran of to find Kili with tears in his eyes. Thorin took a deep breath when he saw Bilbo approach him with a triumphant grin, though that faded at a closer look of Thorin's expression.

“What's wrong? We won” Bilbo asked tilting his head.

“I'm sorry” was all Thorin said. With that Bilbo ran past him and into the tent, a lump formed in the kings throat as Bilbo let out a mournful cry at the sight of his sister, he wanted to comfort the small hobbit but he made himself wait for Kili.

Soon enough Kili walked close with tears in his eyes, “i-is she in there” he asked, Thorin nodded and he followed the twins into the tent.

Belle was laying peacefully with a blanket tucked under her arms, Bilbo was sitting next to her on a tall chair with his head in his arms. Kili approached his lover and shakily stroked her hair behind one of her pointed ears, he closed his eyes briefly.

As soon as Kili opened his eyes her unsheathed his sword and charged at Thorin in a rage, “This Is Your Fault!”his attack was blocked by Dwalin who then proceeded to disarm him, “this is your fault!” Kili sobbed out as he fell to his knees. It was still for a moment, the only sounds were from Bilbo. Thorin pulled his nephew into a hug, by now the whole company had filtered in and some shed tears while some put on stoic faces.

They all mourned the little hobbit they met in the shire.

\--------  
Hia, thanks for reading :-D please let me know if it's any good, this is the first time iv'e written for ages and i'm a little unsure of how it went.


End file.
